Sonic Gone Wild
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Just a totally random story. The group expeiences: Miami, Chicago, sanctuaries, mental problems and much more. Read to find out! FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Waffles and Pianos

Sonic Gone Wild

Chapter 1:

Waffles and Pianos

Shadow awoke in the morning to his pain in the butt alarm clock.

"Arrrrgh… Turn that darn thing off!" Shadow yelled burying his head in the pillow.

The alarm kept ringing and Shadow kept getting annoyed. He wished he had his gun, but it was over on the dresser and he didn't want to get up.

"Knuckles!" Shadow let out a muffled yell.

Knuckles slumped into Shadow's room.

"What?" he yawned.

Shadow pointed to the ringing alarm clock and Knuckles sighed. He walked over to it and punched it. It created a mini explosion, rang once more and fell silent.

"Happy?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded and fell back asleep. Knuckles slumped back out of the room. He was too tired to walk back to his room so he fell asleep in front of Shadow's door.

Rouge walked up the stairs and saw Knuckles lying on the ground. She smiled and shook her head.

"_You couldn't even make it back to your own bed._" She thought.

Rouge walked over to Knuckles and kicked him in the ribs. Knuckles woke up immediately holding his side.

"What the heck was that for?" Knuckles yelled.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. See ya." Knuckles replied walking back to his room.

Rouge sighed and knocked on Shadow's door.

"Go away!" Shadow yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fine." Rouge muttered.

"Wake up Knuckles, wake up!" a voice yelled.

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw Tails jumping on his bed.

"Get outta my room Tails! Now!" Knuckles yelled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease get up! Everyone else is!" Tails moaned.

"Even Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Even Shadow."

Knuckles sighed and kicked Tails off his bed. He got up and stretched then headed towards the door. He opened it to see Sonic on the other side.

"Holy crap!" Knuckles yelled.

"Uh, hey buddy." Sonic greeted.

"Buddy?" Knuckles mocked.

"What, aren't we buddies?" Sonic asked.

"Not in the morning!" Knuckles explained.

"But it's 12:03pm!" Sonic said.

"Okay then, ask me again." Knuckles said.

"Uh, hey buddy."

"Hey! 'Sup buddy?" Knuckles greeted.

He walked downstairs leaving Sonic standing there. Sonic raised an eyebrow and mouth the word okay.

Knuckles walked into the kitchen and go bombarded by waffle boxes.

"Okay, who threw the waffles?" Knuckles asked.

"Why'd you fall asleep in front of my room?" Shadow growled holding another box of waffles.

"Well, if you hadn't woken me up at 6 in the morning, I would've stayed in my bed!" Knuckles explained.

"It's not my fault the alarm went off!" Shadow yelled.

"You're the one who set it!" Knuckles argued.

"So?" Shadow asked and threw another box of waffles at Knuckles.

"My waffles!" Chris yelled.

Knuckles and Shadow turned to Chris and stopped arguing.

"What have you done to my waffles?" Chris asked.

"He threw them at me!" Knuckles pointed to Shadow.

"Noooooooooooo!" Chris cried.

"Just go buy more. It's not like there are no more waffles in the world." Shadow said.

"But, I was doing a collection!" Chris screamed.

Shadow and Knuckles both locked eyes and smiled. Chris continued to cry. Shadow mouthed the word one. Knuckles mouthed the word two and one three they threw about 10 boxes of waffles at Chris, leaving him in a heap of boxes.

Sonic walked down the stairs at the wrong time. Tails and Rouge were laughing their heads off, Knuckles and Shadow were shaking hands and Chris was motionless in a heap of boxes.

"Did I miss something?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles and Shadow throwing waffle boxes everywhere." Rouge replied still laughing.

"Waffles?" Sonic asked his eye twitching.

"Yeah. Why, you allergic?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually, yes." Sonic replied.

Shadow began to smile. Sonic looked at him confused. His eyes became real small when he saw Shadow tossing a box of waffles back and forth between his hands.

"Oh crap. Should I run?" Sonic asked.

"That'd be a good and smart idea." Shadow smirked.

Sonic sped off screaming with Shadow right on his tail laughing evilly. Rouge began to laugh so hard she fell out of her chair. Tails became worried and chased after Sonic and Shadow.

"Rouge calm down it's not that funny." Knuckles said.

Rouge had trouble stopping, but finally did. Espio walked in the front door and came up behind Knuckles. He tapped Knuckles on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles yelled jumping behind Rouge.

"Knuckles, chill, it's just me." Espio said.

"Oh, sorry." Knuckles chuckled.

"What'd I miss?" Espio asked.

"Chris being bombarded by waffle boxes, Sonic being chased by Shadow and Rouge falling out of her chair." Knuckles answered reliving every moment.

"Man, I miss all the good stuff." Espio whined.

Then a random piano fell out of the sky on Knuckles. Espio and Rouge began to crack up.

"Except that! That was hilarious!" Espio said between laughs.

"Look, he's unconscious." Rouge pointed out.

"Oops." Espio stopped laughing.

Espio and Rouge looked at each other and began laughing again. Knuckles woke up and glared up at them.

"You think that was funny, huh?" Knuckles asked.

Espio and Rouge nodded.

"Then, get a load of this!" Knuckles laughed.

He snapped his fingers and two pianos fell on Rouge and Espio. Knuckles got himself out from under his and began to laugh.

"At least we're not unconscious." Espio said.

Knuckles punched him in the head to make him.

"Now you are." Knuckles grinned.


	2. Sacntuary Antics

The first chapter was weird probably but I needed somewhere to begin. The story gets better.

Chapter 2:

Sanctuary Antics

Shadow returned back into the kitchen laughing hysterically. He walked over to Knuckles and tried to tell him something. This is what Knuckles heard.

"IgotSonicrealgoodhehasrashesalloverhim!"

"Pardon?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow took a deep breath and repeated the phrase.

"I got Sonic real good! He has rashes all over him!" Shadow restated.

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked smiling.

"In his room crying his head off." Shadow replied beginning to laugh again.

Knuckles smiled.

"Now," Shadow cleared his throat, "if you need me, I'll be in my sanctuary plotting world domination. Ciao!" Shadow finished air skating off.

"In his sanctuary?" Tails asked coming back into the kitchen. "What's a sanctuary?"

"So much for genius." Knuckles whispered to Rouge causing her to laugh again.

"Sanctuaries are a place of refuge or asylum." Knuckles replied.

Rouge looked at Knuckles surprisingly.

"You read that out of a dictionary didn't you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, so?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge frowned.

"That's cheating!" Rouge said.

"Well, I wanted to be accurate!" Knuckles explained.

Sonic fell down the stairs and landed right in front of Knuckles. He looked up and smiled. He stood up quickly.

"The rashes went away!" Sonic said happy.

"Darn, I wanted to see…" Knuckles muttered.

"Where's Black and Deadly?" Sonic growled.

"You mean Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah."

"He's in his sanctuary." Knuckles explained.

"He has a sanctuary?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Knuckles asked.

"No. You have too don't you?" Sonic asked.

"Duh, everyone does besides you and Tails." Knuckles said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to mine."

Knuckles walked off he turned down a hall and pushed a button. An elevator appeared out of nowhere in the wall. Knuckles got in it.

When he got out he was in his sanctuary. It was filled with emeralds and trophies from boxing. In the back room was a case that contained the Master Emerald and a garage with his Red Porsche Carrera GT. In the main room was a couch with a plasma TV, a CD system filled with rap music and a fireplace. On the mantle were pictures. Most were of him with Sonic and Tails when they were younger. He had two of him and Rouge together and one of Rouge by herself. Knuckles lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

In Shadow's sanctuary, Shadow was doing the same as Knuckles: sleeping. Shadow's sanctuary was completely different from Knuckles. Shadow had a whole wall filled with guns of different kinds. He had one whole wall painted like a fire design. He even had a black hole. He had three pictures. One of him and Knuckles, one of Maria and one of him beating up Sonic (he liked that one the best). He also had a garage with his black Lamborghini.

Back in the kitchen, Sonic was staring at Rouge who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you have a sanctuary too?" Sonic groaned.

"Yeah, everyone does just like Knuckles said. Even Amy has one. Oh, and it's filled to the brim with you." Rouge added with a smile.

Sonic stamped his foot. He started walking in circles.

"I need a sanctuary!" Sonic yelled.

"Hey Sonic." Tails said.

"Yeah what- Why are you dirty?" Sonic asked noticing Tails had dirt all over him.

"Oh, I just finished my sanctuary. You should start on yours, now you're the only one without one." Tails explained getting a carton of Apple Juice and heading out of the kitchen.

Sonic cursed and stomped out of the kitchen.

Rouge arrived in her sanctuary. You can guess what is in hers and you'll most likely be right. She had one whole wall filled with pictures of Knuckles. Most were of him alone, but there were some of them together. She had a case filled to the brim with jewels and her car (from SA2). She also had a room with a pink laptop. She walked over to it and logged on.

Sonic came back into the house with a screwdriver, a drill, a hammer, a saw, an axe, a shovel, a funnel and a plank of wood.

"Where are going with that?" Chris asked still in the heap of boxes.

"Nowhere." Sonic replied hastily.

"WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THESE WAFFLE BOXES!" Chris yelled.

Sonic poked his head around the corner of the wall.

"No! Hah!" he laughed.

Chris cursed and fell asleep in the pile. Sonic went to his room and made a hole in the wall to start his sanctuary. He used the axe until he had to dig. He worked on it all night.

Shadow was in his sanctuary sleeping when the sound of drilling was heard. He sat up alerted.

"I didn't steal anything!" he yelled.

He looked around and saw no one. He sighed and heard the drilling again.

"_What's going on up there?" _Shadow thought.

He got up off the couch, turned of his evil music and got on the elevator. He carefully stepped out of the elevator not wanting to be seen. He walked out of his room and over to where the drilling was coming from.

Shadow walked in Sonic's room and saw him on the floor drilling another hole in his wall.

"Remodeling?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Ah, it's Black and Deadly!" Sonic yelped jumping on the ceiling.

Shadow looked up at him. "What's with all this Black and Deadly stuff?" he asked.

"You don't have any waffles do you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned his pockets inside out and shook his head. Suddenly, gravity got the best of him and Sonic fell to the floor.

"I knew the ceiling wasn't a great hiding spot." Sonic sighed.

"Next time try under the bed." Shadow suggested.

Sonic scoffed and went back to work.

"What're you doing anyway?" Shadow asked noticing all the tools.

"Building my sanctuary." Sonic replied.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh. In fact, he began to crack up. He got so hysterical that he began throwing Sonic's belongings at the blue critter.

Sonic caught most of them, but when Shadow threw his bed Sonic got thrown against the wall. Knuckles came into the room with Espio, Rouge, Tails and some Japanese guy.

"What in the world is going on here?" Knuckles asked.

"Looks like a massacre if you ask me." Tails replied.

"See, I missed another funny thing." Espio pointed out.

Rouge reminded him of the piano incident that morning and Espio began to laugh.

"Konichiwa!" the Japanese guy said.

"Why- is- there- a- Japanese- guy- in- my- house!" Chris yelled from the boxes.

Knuckles turned around and socked him in the head causing the Japanese guy to literally fly out the window. He was yelling something in Japanese as this happened.

Knuckles ran over to the window and yelled something in Japanese at the flying guy. Probably curse words.

"You speak Japanese?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, very fluently too." Knuckles replied with a smile.

Rouge blinked. Shadow got control of his laughter. Tails began drinking Apple Juice. Sonic threw the bed off him. Espio played his purple Nintendo DS.

"So, you're trying to build a sanctuary?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Now, shoo." Sonic said waving his hand.

Everyone scowled and left. The Japanese guy climbed through the window but Sonic pushed him back out. He then went back to working on his sanctuary.

Shadow went back down to his as you went down his elevator flames shot up and an evil laugh could be heard. Knuckles' glowed green and make sparkly sounds. Rouge's was supposed to have music, but her elevator was broken.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr… I have to get that fixed." Rouge said. "I'm gonna call LG&E. And I need to call Insight about my computer."

Rouge got on the phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Yes, can you come fix my elevator? The music doesn't play and the lights aren't ever on." Rouge explained.

"Sure just tell me your phone number and address and I'll send someone out." The voice said.

"The number is 387-0001 and our address…" Rouge started.

"_What's our address?"_ Rouge thought.

Hope you liked it!


	3. The Finding of the Address

Sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas. Plus I found a good stopping point, PLUS I had writer's block. Anyway here it is.

Chapter 3:

The Finding of the Address

Rouge ran to Knuckles' sanctuary. She caught him going down the elevator and pulled him out.

"What was that for?" Knuckles asked.

"Listen, come here." Rouge said literally dragging him to her sanctuary.

Rouge and Knuckles got off her elevator and Knuckles stood there. He couldn't believe how many pictures she had of him down here.

"Wow, you love me a bit too much." Knuckles said.

"If you think this is a lot, don't go in the room back there." Rouge said.

Knuckles didn't dare.

"So why do you need me?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know our address." Rouge admitted.

"Neither do I! Get Tails or someone else." Knuckles replied.

"TAILS!" Rouge yelled so loudly Knuckles had to cover his ears.

Tails, upstairs in his room, go so freaked by the yelling he fell through the floor luckily right into Rouge's sanctuary.

"What?" Tails asked.

"I dunno the address for Chris' house ditto with Knuckles. Hence why I need you." Rouge explained.

"You don't need to be so scientific." Tails said.

"I wasn't trying to be." Rouge said quietly.

"It's 1367 Dead End Dr…" Tails became silent.

"Let me guess, you, the genius, don't know it either." Knuckles guessed.

Tails nodded slowly. Rouge sighed and called Shadow who also came falling through the floor.

"Is EVERYONE gonna come through the ceiling? Now I have to get that fixed." Rouge muttered.

"What?" Shadow asked looking back through the hole he came through.

"Do you know our address?" Rouge asked.

"No." Shadow replied soaring out of the room.

"That was a great help." Knuckles said.

Rouge looked at him and Knuckles backed up. This time she called down Sonic. Amazingly, he didn't fall through the floor. He poked his head in the hold that Shadow fell through.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know our address?" Rouge asked getting annoyed.

Sonic shook his head and walked back to his room.

"Go ask Chris." Tails said.

"I am not asking that abomination for anything!" Rouge yelled.

"Fine, I will." Tails said flying out of his hole.

Tails went into the kitchen and found Chris still in the waffle boxes. He asked him what the address was and flew back down to Rouge's sanctuary.

"He said it's 1367 Dead End Dr. Station Square, UT" Tails explained.

"We're in Utah?" Knuckles asked.

"I never realized that… Where are the deserts?" Shadow said falling back into the sanctuary.

"Where are the Casinos?" Sonic asked from a speaker in his room.

"Those are in Nevada genius." Knuckles replied.

"I knew that!" Sonic covered.

"Sure you did." Knuckles sighed.

Rouge went back to talking to the LG&E person. She yelled in the phone and hung up.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked.

"They can't come until August 29th, 2014!" Rouge yelled.

"They must be busy." Tails squeaked.

"They? It's just that stupid person I was talking to! Hire more people dummy!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge, are you late for your anger management classes again?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, did you take your medicine this morning?" Sonic asked through the speaker.

Rouge's face turned as red as Knuckles. She threw the phone at Shadow and through an apple at the speaker. The speaker blew up and so did Sonic because he was inside it.

"Yeah, you're late again." Shadow muttered.

Stay tune for Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. A Trip to Florida

Knuckles-101 is back with the next part of the story. Enjoy!

**Rouge: Why did you say I had to go to my anger management classes?**

**Knuckles-101: I dunno.**

**Sonic: Because you need to.**

**Rouge throws Sonic in the trash can.**

By the way, Ocean Drive is a very cool and well known road in Miami Beach. Many people go there. The Colony is a very famous hotel on Ocean Drive.

Chapter 4:

A Trip to Florida

Three months had passed and Chris was still in the heap of waffles. The posse began to have no hope for him. So, they decided to go to Florida.

"Where should we spend our vacation?" Sonic asked.

"JACKSONVILLE!" Tails yelled.

"No! I'm not going there." Shadow said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Bad memories…" Shadow shuddered.

"How about Daytona Beach?" Sonic asked.

"No." Rouge said.

"DISNEY WORLD!" Tails yelled.

"Why, because you want to ride that Dumbo ride?"

Tails nodded. Sonic smacked him in the back of the head.

"How about Miami?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah! I love Ocean Drive!" Amy screamed appearing out from the floor.

"You're not going." Sonic stated.

"Yes I am! You can't go to Miami and leave me behind!" Amy squealed.

"You're not staying at the same hotel as us. And you have remain 500 ft away from me the whole time." Sonic said.

"Yeah right." Amy said.

"What hotel are we staying at anyway?" Shadow asked.

"No sweat!" Knuckles said.

He ran over to the computer and got on Travelocity. He booked a hotel right on Ocean Drive.

"We're staying at a hotel called the Colony." Knuckles explained. "I booked three rooms. And there are two beds in each room."

"I'm not rooming with Amy! Tails you're my roommate!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm staying with Shadow." Knuckles said.

"Fine, we'll have a girl room." Rouge said looking at Amy.

"Good luck Rouge." Sonic said.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him. The posse left for the airport in a taxi. Once at the airport, they bought tickets and ran to the plane. It took off in .7 seconds. They made it just in time.

Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge sat in a row, Amy, Tails and this woman who cared more about her hair than global warming sat in a row and Sonic sat in between to fat people. He muttered bad things the whole 18 hours they were on the plane. Sonic eventually got up and stayed in the bathroom.

The lady came by with peanuts and the usual stuff. Shadow was loading up his 1,791 guns he brought along, Knuckles was reading a magazine about Porsches, Rouge ate 30 bags of peanuts, Amy played her GameBoy, Tails worked on an invention and Sonic sat on the toilet the whole time not letting anyone in the bathroom.

The plane landed and everyone got out- everyone but Sonic who thought it was a trick to let someone go. They all piled in a taxi and headed to Ocean Drive.

"Well, we lost Sonic. That's one less jerk to take care of. Now if we could just lose Amy and Tails…" Shadow plotted.

Tails whacked him with his tails and Amy hit him with her hammer. Once they were on Ocean Drive they headed to 8th street where their condo was.

"Cool! A Ferrari F430! There's a Porsche Carrera GT! And there's a Lamborghini Gallardo!" Knuckles pointed out.

"There's an echidna I think should shut up!" Shadow muttered.

"Where'd you pack all your guns?" Knuckles asked.

"My secret compartment in my suitcase." Shadow snickered.

"I can't believe they let you get on the plane with 1,791 guns." Amy said.

"What do you expect from doughnut eating, sleeping, fat security gauds?" Shadow asked.

"He's got a point." Tails mentioned.

The posse walked in the hotel to find Sonic in the lobby sitting in a chair reading a People magazine.

"Uh, Sonic? One: Why are you reading a People magazine? And two: When'd you get here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, this was the only magazine to read and I am Sonic so that's how I got here." Sonic said.

"The second part made no sense what-so-ever." Shadow muttered.

They checked in and went up to their rooms. Ironically, they were all on the same floor: the 3rd. They all head to their rooms.

Shadow and Knuckles were in the front of the building right next to Amy and Rouge's room. Knuckles ran out on the deck and looked out to Ocean Drive. Sonic and Tails' room was in the very back- ha-ha.

After they were all unpacked, they all met in Shadow and Knuckles' room. They needed to find some place to eat.

"JOHNNY ROCKETS!" Tails yelled.

"No, that place is cheap!" Sonic yelled.

"2 blocks down, there's a restaurant called Ocean's 10. It's nice… and not cheap." Knuckles said.

"How do you know all this?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, I lived here for 5 years." Knuckles explained.

"You LIVED in Miami! You are Sooooo lucky!" Rouge whined.

"Okay, chill." Knuckles said.

"I invented chill!" Tails yelled at Knuckles.

"You got that off that Clause 3 commercial didn't you?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and everyone backed away. They all decided to go eat at Ocean's 10 except Tails who went to Johnny Rockets.

Everyone had a good dinner except Sonic who got kicked out of the restaurant after kicking 9 tables over complaining because they didn't have chili dogs.

Everyone came out of the restaurant to see Sonic pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. Sonic noticed them and zipped up to them.

"Did you bring me any food?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, here, have a chili dog I got from Ocean's 10." Knuckles said.

"A CHILI DOG! THEY DO HAVE THEM! THOSE LIARS I WILL SUE!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic it's no big deal… Just have it and let's enjoy the rest of the night." Rouge said.

Sonic snatched the chili dog from Knuckles, hissed and devoured it in one gulp. He then went on a sugar rush. He bounced around on the sidewalk, ran up and down Ocean Drive and up and down buildings. Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Tails quietly snuck away. When the sugar rush wore off Sonic found himself deserted and started singing classic blues picking up a guitar out of nowhere. Everyone threw coffee mugs at him because he was horrible.

Once back in their hotel room, Shadow turned on the TV to see the news breaking story.

_"It appears as though Sonic the Hedgehog was singing classic blues and was pretty bad at it. People began throwing items such as coffee mugs, tables and cars at him."_ The TV said.

"Hey Knuckles, check this out." Shadow smiled.

Knuckles came out of the bathroom with a black shirt on that said "Don't' Mess With Me When I'm Tired" and red sweatpants.

"What?" he asked.

"Look." Shadow pointed to the TV.

It showed Sonic cowering against a building holding up a table leg and swatting away any incoming objects.

_"It seems as though the blue critter didn't know that the blues were banished from Miami 1 minute ago."_

"Poor sap." Shadow laughed.

Knuckles laughed too. Shadow turned the TV off and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He came out wearing a blue shirt with a yellow duck in the middle and sweat pants with flames up the side. Knuckles hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. They got into their beds and fell asleep.

In the 'girls room' Rouge was lying on her bed reading a magazine and Amy was looking through the peephole waiting for Sonic to come by.

"Amy, you'll see him in the morning. Just drop it for tonight." Rouge said going into the bathroom.

She came out in a black shirt and purple pajama bottoms. Amy was already in her too pink pajamas. Rouge got in her bed while Amy kept watch for Sonic.

In Tails and Sonic's room, Tails had added an extra room to their hotel room and was turning it into a lab. He was in green boxers with screwdrivers on them and a yellow shirt. Sonic came in holding a deformed table leg and kiss marks all over his face. Somehow he was already in his pajamas. He had a blue shirt on that said 'I had no idea Blues were banished here.' And white pajama bottoms with UK in blue on them.

"I didn't know you liked UK. In fact, I didn't know you knew what basketball was." Tails said.

"I don't. I found it in the dumpster the people threw me in along with teriyaki sauce." Sonic explained.

Tails blinked and went back to work. Sonic crawled on top of the bed, buried his face in the pillow and fell asleep. Tails went to sleep at 3am.

Yeah, I know it was totally random, but that's the whole point of the story, now. 


	5. Fun on Lincoln Road

A/N: Lincoln Road is a popular road located behind Ocean Drive. It's very popular and a great place for shopping.

Chapter 5:

Fun on Lincoln Road

In the morning Knuckles went around punching holes in the doors of their friend's rooms while Shadow was busy obliterating their alarm clock with his gattling gun for waking them up at 5:17am. Knuckles punched a hole in Sonic and Tails' door and crept inside. He walked up to Sonic who was still in the same position as last night. Knuckles then pushed Sonic off the bed and left the room in one swift move.

After all this crazy stuff, everyone met on the sidewalk in front of their hotel.

"What should we do today?" Amy asked.

"Shop!" Rouge yelled.

"There's a great place with stores even Shadow and I will like called Lincoln Road. Let's go there." Knuckles said.

Rouge and Amy squealed, Sonic yawned, Shadow shot a piece of rubble with his AK-47, Knuckles blinked and Tails' watch blew up.

"Here's a map of all the stores." Knuckles said handing it to Amy and Rouge.

Tails got a peek at it.

"I WANT TO GO TO CVS PHARMACY!" Tails yelled.

"Why do you want to go to all these weird places?" Shadow asked. "I mean Jacksonville, Johnny Rockets and now CVS Pharmacy?"

"What? I need more socks and hairspray." Tails admitted.

"Hairspray?" Knuckles asked.

"That's how you keep those three pieces of random hair up." Shadow said playing with them.

He then turned his attention to Knuckles as Tails bit Shadow and ran off to CVS. Rouge and Amy left hours ago.

"Are you sure there are stores here I'll like?" Shadow asked rubbing his bitten finger.

"Yeah, there's a skate shop called Fritz's Skate Shop a couple blocks away." Knuckles said.

"Why are we standing here? Let's go!" Shadow yelled.

He and Knuckles ran off leaving Sonic in the dust. He took out another random guitar and started singing country. Once again he sucked and people began throwing washing machines at him. After being hit by dozens of flying objects, Sonic took off and ran into CVS to find Tails.

Rouge and Amy had already been to all the girl shops along Lincoln Road and had bought over 1,000,000 items. Shadow and Knuckles had spent most of their time in Fritz's. Shadow had bought new air shoes and Heely's. And Knuckles bought a new skateboard. They left the shop and started to find Rouge and Amy.

Shadow and Knuckles found Rouge and Amy inside Baskin Robin's getting ice cream. Knuckles and Shadow went in too and got ice cream as well. After that, they reluctantly headed to CVS to find Tails.

"You go in." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"No, you." Knuckles argued.

"Why?"  
"Because boys don't go in department stores." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, especially if you're down south." Shadow added.

Rouge looked around for a way out of this.

"Amy, you go in." Rouge said.

"No way! I am NOT going in a CVS!" Amy yelled.

Rouge looked around. She ran up to a teenaged boy. The boy looked away.

"Hey, will you go into that CVS there and find our friend? He's a little fox with three pieces of hair from his forehead." Rouge asked.

"Why should I?" the boy asked.

"I'll… give you $50!" Rouge said holding up a $50 bill.

"Deal!" the boy grabbed the money and ran into CVS.

He came back out with Tails who had 9 shopping bags. He also came out with Sonic on his back looking unconscious. He walked up to Rouge.

"I found the fox. Oh, can I have an extra 5 bucks since I found the hedgehog too?" the boy asked.

"Whatever." Rouge gave him $5.

"Sweet!" the boy yelled.

He threw Sonic off his back and ran off. Everyone crowded around Sonic. Shadow walked up with a stick and began poking his stomach. Sonic flinched, screamed and woke up.

"What were you doing in CVS?" Knuckles asked.

"I was looking for Tails." Sonic replied.

"Why were you unconscious?" Amy asked.

"All nine bags Tails has are filled with socks." Sonic replied.

Everyone looked at Tails and he backed up.

"And to think I paid some stranger $50 to find you." Rouge muttered.

They all headed back to the hotel. Sonic got on his cell phone and called Chris to see if he was out of the waffle boxes yet. Apparently he wasn't because no one answered.

"Since Chris is still trapped, let's not head home yet. I want to do some other things." Amy said.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach!" Rouge agreed.

"Surfs up!" Shadow yelled.

"Do you even know how to surf?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"I don't wanna go to the beach!" Sonic whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Amy sighed.

"Yeah, why don't you stay at the hotel and sing more?" Knuckles smirked.

"You know, on second thought, the beach sounds nice let's go!" Sonic said hastily.

He ran across the street and to the beach.

"Well, he's Eagar McBeaver today." Rouge said.

"What in the Master Emerald's name was that?" Knuckles asked backing away from her.

"I have absolutely no idea." Rouge admitted.

"Well, never do it again." Knuckles said walking off.

"Trust me I won't. I scarred myself for life just then." Rouge shuddered following him.

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	6. Why Sonic Hates Water

Chapter 6:

Why Sonic Hates Water

Everyone arrived at the beach to realize none of them were in their bathing suits. Everyone blamed Sonic and headed back to the hotel to change real quickly. Sonic scowled and followed.

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were the first ones changed- probably because all they had to do was slip shorts on. Shadow's bathing suit was pure black with flames up the sides. Knuckles' was red and had his name all over them in green. Tails' were yellow with wrenches on them.

Rouge and Amy were done next. You could guess what color their suits were. Sonic came out last with khaki shorts on.

"That's not a bathing suit. You can't get in the water with those on." Amy pointed out.

"Who said I was getting in the water?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you hate the water so much?" Knuckles asked.

"One… I can't swim. And two… my pet hamster, Charlie, was eaten by jellyfish." Sonic explained.

"Your hamster was eaten by jellyfish?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I s that such a crime?" Sonic defended.

"Sorry I asked." Knuckles muttered.

They all arrived at the beach to see it packed (it's South Beach what do you expect?). There was a sign that said 'Jellyfish season'. Sonic had a spasm once he saw the sign which turned into a seizure and he was carried off to the hospital.

Amy, Tails and Shadow ran into the water. Rouge lied down to get a tan and Knuckles began to make a sand castle. Shadow came out of the water and over to Knuckles.

"You're building a sand castle?" Shadow asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Knuckles replied throwing sand in Shadow's face.

"For who?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles turned around with a blank look on his face.

"The queen of England." Knuckles sighed with added sarcasm.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles slapped Shadow in the face. Shadow got the point and ran back in the water. Seconds later, Sonic came up to Knuckles.

"Hi, Knux." Sonic said.

"I thought you were in the hospital." Knuckles muttered.

"They let me out. And look what they gave me!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles looked in Sonic's hands to see a ball of fluff. It was moving too.

"A ball of fluff?" Knuckles guessed.

"It's a hamster!" Sonic answered. "And his name is Scotty."

"Scotty the hamster. What a name." Knuckles sighed. "Make sure you don't take him in the water so the jellyfish don't get him."

But, Sonic was already in the water. Minutes later he screamed and ran out of the water.

"Jellyfish eat Scotty!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic go to school to get proper grammar!" Knuckles mocked. "I told you not to take him in the water."

Shadow walked up to them. He looked at Knuckles' 50ft sand castle and then to the wailing blue hedgehog rolling in the sand. He picked up Sonic and folded him to look like a surfboard. He ran into the water holding Sonic above his head.

"Cowabunga!" Shadow yelled standing on Sonic surfing.

Knuckles turned around to watch Shadow pull some "righteous" moves on Sonic. Amy and Tails were having a splashing fight and didn't want to watch. Rouge looked up and watched too. In fact, the whole beach was watching Shadow. Then, sadly, a tidal wave hit and Shadow fell underwater and Sonic went flying into oblivion.

Shadow came out of the water up to Knuckles who was now standing next to Rouge. He had a coughing fit and then cleared his throat. He then began to talk like a surfer until Knuckles punched him and Rouge kicked him.

"Okay, I learned my lesson guys! I won't talk like that anymore!" Shadow yelled being tackled.

After being at the beach all day the gang went back to the hotel. They decided they'd leave Miami. They began to pack. For some reason they were all in Tails and Sonic's room.

"I don't want to sit in between two fat people again." Sonic said reappearing from oblivion (if that's even possible).

"I can take care of that." Shadow said.

He folded Sonic so he fit into Shadow's suitcase.

"There." Shadow smiled dusting his hands off.

"But… I'm… claustrophobic…" Sonic wheezed.

"Live with it. Besides, the trip is only 18 hours… See you in Utah!" Shadow waved shutting the suitcase.

"SHADOOOOOOOW!" Sonic yelled from inside the suitcase.

**Review please!**


	7. Shadow's New Car

I'm back with another chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7:

Shadow's New Car

Once the gang was back in Utah they had to work on getting Chris out of the four month old waffle boxes.

"Let's just keep him in there and ship him to the Czech Republic." Shadow said.

"Yeah, let's do that! He's unconscious anyway. When he wakes up he will just think it's a dream." Knuckles agreed.

"It's a bit mean, but I'll do it." Rouge sighed.

Everyone else agreed and they wrapped Chris up in plastic and wrapping paper. They wrote down a random address and stuffed him in the mailbox along with his butler. The house now belonged to the animals! They turned Chris' room into a swimming pool/ bowling alley room.

The next morning, no one could find Shadow. He wasn't in his sanctuary, his room, the yard or the trash can out back. Everyone got worried except Sonic who had a party-of-one in his bedroom. Knuckles, Tails, Rouge and Amy began a search party to look for him.

Meanwhile, Shadow wasn't lost; he was at a car dealership buying a new car. He had been to 26 stores already. Now, he had his eye on a black Viper.

"How much is this?" Shadow asked the salesman.

"78,000 rings sir." The man replied.

"I'll buy it for 50,000." Shadow bargained.

"Very well." The man sighed.

"Oh, how much would it be extra to have a paint job done to it?" Shadow asked.

"Oh about 1,000 more rings." The man replied.

Shadow gave the salesman 51,000 rings and cha-ching he had a new car. The man drove it into the garage to have the paint job done. Shadow called Knuckles to tow Chris' car away to make room for his new car. Knuckles said he would and they hung up.

When Shadow returned home Chris' Ford was gone and Shadow parked his black Viper in the driveway. The car now had two red stripes on the roof going down to the front and flames on the sides. He walked inside.

"Knuckles, get the others except Sonic and tell them to come out to the front." Shadow ordered.

"Okay." Knuckles ran off.

In .0009 seconds, everyone- but Sonic- was in the front.

"Here's my new car!" Shadow yelled leading everyone out.

Knuckles almost fainted, Rouge's mouth was hanging open, Tails was walking around it and Amy was shaking her head.

"Cool car Shadow." Rouge said.

"Let's go somewhere. How about, Pizza Hut on me!" Shadow said.

"Yay!" everyone yelled piling into the car.

"I call shotgun!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, there isn't a shotgun in this car." Amy said.

Tails began to cry real loud so Amy duct taped his mouth. Tails, Amy and Rouge got in the back (even though it was a two- seater) and Knuckles sat in the passenger's seat.

"Off to Pizza Hut we go!" Shadow yelled.

He zoomed off. He was actually a good driver for not ever taking driving lessons. He almost crashed into a pole parking though. They went through the drive through at Pizza Hut and got their lunch. After that they headed home.

"No eating in the car Tails!" Shadow yelled at Tails who was trying to get the pizza through the duct tape.

Everyone arrived home to see that Sonic had gone on a rampage and wrecked the house. Knuckles called the mental institution while Shadow put Sonic in a cardboard box to keep him from stabbing himself.

The mental institution took Sonic away in a straight jacket. He was yelling out algebra problems while he was being dragged out. Sonic somehow managed to blow up Shadow's car using his mental brain waves and soon Shadow's car was a pile of ash. Shadow cursed at Sonic the whole time he was being driven off.

That night, Shadow piled up the ashes of his car in a bottle and went back to the car dealership. Luckily they were closed. Shadow somehow broke in with having the alarms go off and went behind the front desk. He shot the cash register opened and got his 51,000 rings back. He put the bottle of ashes on the desk and left a note saying his car burned. He signed it as the Grim Reaper. He went home and fell asleep on the doormat outside.


	8. Six Flags Great America

**Here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the reviews people. I appreciated them. **

Chapter 8:

Six Flags Great America

In the morning, the gang found out they were somehow in Chicago. They had no idea why they were here or how they got here. Either way they blamed Sonic who was far away in a mental institution in Sydney.

"Well, we're in Chicago. What's there to do here?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know let's ask a local or something." Knuckles suggested.

So, Shadow went outside their house, which was now in Chicago, and next door. He knocked on the door. A little boy answered. When he saw the black and red hedgehog, he yelled, hit Shadow with his plate he was holding and slammed the door. Shadow rubbed his head and knocked again. This time a woman answered. Shadow hoped she didn't have any plates.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"What's there to do in Chicago?" Shadow asked.

The woman began listing a million things you could do. Shadow listened to most, but left on the 89th thing do to something sparkly out of the corner of his eye. He walked back home.

"Well?" Rouge asked.

"There's an amusement park. Want to go there?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rouge shrugged.

"Wait, where is it?" Knuckles asked.

"That's question, the taxi driver will answer." Shadow said walking out the door and flagging down a taxi.

Everyone followed and soon they were all in a taxi along with a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing in Chicago?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know. But, aren't you supposed to be in a mental institution?" Knuckles asked.

"I got out. Once I realized you guys left me and didn't evaporate into oblivion like I thought, I calmed down." Sonic explained.

"Wait, what happened?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic told the story all over again and this time everyone understood.

"So, where're ya headed?" Sonic asked.

"Six Flags." Shadow answered.

"Neato." Sonic said.

"Wait, I just remembered I hate roller coasters." Tails said.

"Baby." Knuckles muttered.

"Your mom." Tails said.

"My mom's dead so it doesn't make any sense." Knuckles explained.

"Your emerald." Tails said.

"My emerald! Noooooooo!" Knuckles cried.

Knuckles went into a crying fit, Tails was signing autographs and Rouge was comforting Knuckles who was sucking his thumb.

They arrived at Six Flags Great America. When they stepped out of the taxi, a roller coaster zoomed over their heads with people screaming on it.

"No, we can't go here! They'll kill us! Listen to the cries of those innocent people who are dying painfully as we speak!" Sonic yelled pouring out the drama.

"They're just screaming because they're on a roller coaster Sonic. Chill okay?" Knuckles said.

The rest walked into the amusement park while Sonic wrote his will. They waited in line for a long time until Shadow threatened the people in front of them with his gun. Soon they were the first ones.

They got their tickets and went inside. They all discussed what they would do.

"What ride should we do first?" Amy asked.

"THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Tails yelled.

"No! We hate your baby ideas Tails! Go ride it yourself if you want to!" Shadow yelled at the small kitsune.

"How about Superman?" Knuckles asked.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles craned Sonic's head around to face a big red, blue and yellow roller coaster. Sonic literally turned green and ran to a trash can to release his breakfast.

"I wanna ride it." Shadow said looking at the track.

"Then let's split into groups. Who likes roller coasters and thrill rides?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles raised their hands. After that it was settled. Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge stuck together, Amy and Tails rode the less thrilling rides and Sonic tried to find out what music people like in Chicago so he could sing without getting bombarded with objects.

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow went on all the roller coasters 15 times. When they were riding a roller coaster called the Raging Bull for the 8th time they saw Sonic on a stage, surround by literally everyone in the park listening to him signing rock.

"Wait… If everyone's over where Sonic is… that means no ones controlling this ride." Rouge said in thought.

"Your point?" Shadow asked.

"We're gonna die." Knuckles answered for him.

"Oh………… WAIT, WHAT!" Shadow yelled.

But it was too late. The rollercoaster reached the top of the hill. Everyone jumped out of the coaster to go listen to Sonic and now it was just the misfortunate hedgehog, bat and echidna. The coaster plummeted down the hill. The track was broken and the coaster went flying off with Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow still in it. The coaster crashed into the stage where Sonic was singing and it blew up.

The audience walked away whistling and got back on the rides. The smoke cleared to reveal a damaged stage. Knuckles came out from under the coaster coughing. He looked ahead of him and saw Sonic in a white robe with golden wings and a halo.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic died! He's a… angel?" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow and Rouge came out and looked at the blue angel. It began playing a harp and signing.

"_Why did you guys ruin my performance? _

_I was doing oh so good._

_But you had to come and wreck it all._

_And worst of all kill me-e-e-e-ee!_ "

The angel stopped signing and stared at the gaping trio. Suddenly, the roller coaster car blew up and Sonic came out from under it. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow turned to him.

"Hey guys. Who's ya new friend?" Sonic asked looking at the angel that resembled him.

There was an awkward silence and then it was broken my Sonic's screaming.

"I'm dead! That's my angel and I'm dead! Why? Why, did I have to die?" Sonic cried.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Shadow asked.

The angel faded and Sonic began cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked.

"You guys actually fell for it! I'm not dead, I'm not even hurt! It was a hologram you idiots! Oh, that was funny!" Sonic said between laughs.

Everyone turned red- except Knuckles who already was- and threw Sonic in the garbage can. They then went to find Amy and Tails so they could leave.

Amy and Tails were eating corndogs and watching an acrobat do flips. The acrobat fell and everyone gasped, the acrobat cracked a joke and everyone laughed- probably because the audience was robots except Tails and Amy.

"Ready to go?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amy sighed. "Where's Sonic?"

"Don't know don't care." Knuckles replied.

Amy rolled her eyes and they left the park. They went back to their home in Chicago and tried to figure a way back to Utah. At least their house was still the same.

**This chapter was probably my worst one yet. I will make chapter 9 more funny if I ever get through this writer's block. **


	9. Sonic's Eating Disability

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I couldn't think of anything, but here it as anyway. Our Internet has been down otherwise I would've updated sooner. I DO NOT own any of the Sonic characters, but I DO own the wall Shadow was banging his head on and his slot car track. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Sonic's Eating Disability

The next morning, when the gang woke up, they were somehow back in Utah. They didn't know how it happened, but they were glad it did. They all spent the morning doing nothing. Knuckles got in the pool, Rouge watched TV, Shadow beat up Sonic, Tails drank 87 cartons of Apple Juice, Sonic attempted to beat up Shadow and Espio slept in a dark corner.

Finally after this boring day of nothing it was time for dinner. They were all deciding somewhere to eat.

"MCDONALDS!" Tails yelled.

"For the last time no, Tails!" Shadow yelled.

"BUT I WANT A HAPPY MEAL!" Tails whined.

"Well… too bad!" Shadow yelled again.

"How about Chinese food?" Espio asked.

"We have that every night. I want something different." Knuckles said.

"Mexican food!" Rouge blurted out.

"That sounds good. How about Los Aztecas?" Sonic asked.

"Okay, but there's one problem." Espio started. "The only Los Aztecas I know of are in Kentucky and we're back in Utah." Espio said.

"Then let's go to Kentucky!" Sonic said.

"There has to be another way. It's stupid to go to a different state just to have dinner." Knuckles stated.

All of a sudden, A Los Aztecas appeared next to their house. Everyone ran out and ran over. It was definitely a Los Aztecas and not an oversized toy. And it was busy too.

"How many?" the seater asked.

"Six." Knuckles replied.

The man took out six menus and made the group follow him to a table. They all sat down.

Once there dinner was out Sonic went wild. He began eating like a pig. He ignored the utensils and put his face in his food. Everyone stared at him and backed away.

"Sonic, you little heathen." Knuckles said.

"What's a heathen?" Sonic asked with his mouth full.

Shadow sighed and threw a dictionary at Sonic and it fell in his food. It opened to the page with heathen on it. Unfortunately Sonic read a definition under the word.

"Any various low-growing plants of the heath family." Sonic read.

"That's the definition for heather you idiot not heathen." Shadow said.

"Well, then _you_ tell me Mr. Dictionary." Sonic scoffed.

"It's mainly a person with no manners." Knuckles answered for him.

"Well, what else am I supposed to eat my food with?" Sonic asked.

"It's called a fork genius, look into it." Espio said.

"Yeah, even Tails knows that. And he usually is the one eating like you are now." Shadow said.

"Hey!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, shut up! You know it's true." Shadow said.

"Is not!" Tails yelled and then began eating like Sonic was.

Shadow shook his head and was thinking of committing suicide. Knuckles stopped him from drowning himself in his glass of water. Sonic got depressed Shadow's suicidal plans did not happen.

Later on, Shadow and Knuckles finally forced a fork into Sonic's hand and told him to eat with it. Sonic was now lazily sawing his quesadilla with his fork attempting to cut it. Everyone else was eating in silence except Shadow who was muttering under his breath.

"That's it; we're not taking you out to dinner anymore. You act like an animal." Knuckles said.

"That's probably because I **_am_** an animal smarty!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Well… um…" Knuckles never finished.

The group finished there dinner- even Sonic who had his quesadilla shoved down his throat by Shadow- and headed home. When they arrived home it was 9:34p.m and nobody was tired. Tails put in a movie and they all sat down to watch it.

After realizing it was 'Barney's Adventure to the Center of the Earth', all the teens were asleep except Shadow who was banging his head against the wall. Later on, Shadow had a head ache and went to play with his slot-car track.

Many miles away from the house, a car fell from the sky and crashed in a Dairy Queen. Since it was dark, the person who stepped out of the car wasn't visible. All you could make out of the figure was it was small, furry and hat cat-like eyes. The shadowy figure made its way to a random destination.

**What is the shadowy figure whose car crashed? Why'd it crash into a Dairy Queen? Will Sonic ever learn manners? And why was Tails watching Barney? Chapter 10 coming soon. **


	10. New Acquaintances

**Ok. Again, I do not own any Sonic characters, but I DO own Radar and Cash. There will probably be two or three more chapters after this one. I haven't decided. Anyways, Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10:

New Acquaintances

In the morning the group was up and running except Knuckles and Shadow who never got up unless it was pass noon. It was 11:59a.m at the moment. Tails was eagerly looking at the clock waiting for noon to come so he could go pounce on Knuckles and Shadow.

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!"

The clock struck noon and Tails zoomed up to Shadow's room. Downstairs, Rouge was up on the ceiling, her ear against the wall listening to whatever happened when Tails woke the two older teens up. She heard Shadow yell out a long string of curse words. She heard Tails run across the hallway to Knuckles' room. She heard a yell a bang and crying. Rouge fell off the ceiling when Shadow tapped her.

"What're doing on the ceiling?" he asked.

"I wasn't spying on your conversation if that's what you think!" Rouge said quickly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He went to the refrigerator and got out a gallon of milk and poured it all in his cereal.

"We need more milk!" Shadow yelled throwing away the empty gallon.

"I just bought some yesterday!" Rouge said.

"I didn't even get to use any." Shadow said ignoring the overflowing bowl of milk and Fruit Loops.

"Then explain that." Rouge said pointing to his bowl.

"That must be Sonic's. You know he never puts his stuff up." Shadow lied.

"Uh-huh suuuuuure." Rouge said.

"It's true!" Shadow said.

Rouge shook her head and went upstairs to see what Knuckles and Tails were up to. Once she left, Shadow made a mental note to work on his lies. Afterward, he went to look for Sonic or something to torture.

Upstairs Rouge had found Knuckles who was brushing his teeth. She looked over and saw Tails' feet and tails sticking out of the toilet. She guessed that was the work of Knuckles when Tails wouldn't stop crying.

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Rouge asked.

"Nope." Knuckles replied.

"Why is Tails in the toilet?" Rouge asked.

"He wouldn't shut up." Knuckles replied again.

Tails got his oversized head out of the toilet and had a coughing fit.

"I won't pounce on you again Knuckles. I promise." Tails said backing into the corner.

"Whatever." Knuckles said putting his toothbrush up.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then the doorbell rang. Knuckles went down to answer it as Tails ran to his bedroom and Rouge went to change out of her pajamas.

Knuckles opened the door and saw a black panther and a small cheetah outside the door. The panther had on a black shirt that said 'Math is hard.' in white letters and black pants. The cheetah had on a blue shirt and kaki shorts.

"Uh, can I help you?" Knuckles asked.

"Hi, I'm Radar and this is my little brother Cash." Radar said.

"I'm Knuckles. What do you need?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, last night, our car crashed into the Dairy Queen down the street and we're homeless now." Radar explained. He seemed as though he was about Knuckles' age maybe a year older.

"Can we stay with you?" Cash asked. He looked he was about five or so.

Shadow walked up to the door where Knuckles was.

"Is it the pizza man?" Shadow asked.

Shadow looked at the panther and the cheetah and frowned. Apparently he was expecting pizza.

"Uh, I guess you can stay. Tails can probably build two more rooms in five hours." Knuckles said.

"What's happening?" Shadow asked.

"These two crashed there car into Dairy Queen last night and don't have a home." Knuckles explained.

Shadow blinked as Knuckles let Radar and Cash in.

"This is a big house isn't it Radar?" Cash asked.

He reminded Knuckles of Charmy always full of pep.

"Yeah, it is." Radar agreed.

Rouge walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the two new animals.

"Who're your friends?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"I'm Radar and-."

"I'm Cash!" Cash finished.

"Hi, I'm Rouge." Rouge said.

Radar and Cash waved.

"SONIC! TAILS! GET YOUR REAR ENDS DOWN HERE PRONTO!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic came crashing through the ceiling and Tails hovered through Sonic's hole. Radar and Cash just stared at the two.

"Geesh! Do you have to yell?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Now introduce yourselves." Knuckles ordered.

Sonic and Tails turned to Radar and Cash. Tails introduced himself like any 8 year-old scientist would, but Sonic did his introduction a different way.

"Yo, what's up dawg? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, but just call me-. OW!" Sonic yelled as Knuckles punched him in the head.

"Introduce yourself like you did to me." Knuckles ordered.

"What are you my father?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles stared at him.

"Hi, I'm Sonic." Sonic said lazily throwing his hand up for a wave.

Sonic walked away and Cash bombarded Knuckles with questions about Sonic.

"Does he always act like that? Is he mental? Why'd he ask if you were his father? Doesn't he know his own father? Why'd he fall through the ceiling? Do you creep him out?" Cash asked in one breath. He then fell on the floor gasping for breath.

"Yes, he does/is all those things. And I do creep him out sometimes…" Knuckles asked looking upstairs like he was waiting for something to happen.

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY BED! AHHHH! Oh wait; it's just a toy… KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled.

"Oops… my bad." Knuckles snickered.

After a lot more of this (whatever it was), Tails ran off to build two rooms for their new friends. Meanwhile, Knuckles showed Cash and Radar the house, Shadow waited by the door for his pizza, Rouge made lunch and Sonic hid in his room.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Rouge yelled.

"Everyone yells in this house don't they?" Radar asked Shadow.

"It's a big house, what do you expect us to do? Go into all 50 rooms looking for everyone. By that time whatever's for lunch will be cold." Shadow explained.

"Point." Radar gave in.

Lunch was meatball subs (Knuckles' favorite) and Mountain Dew. Everyone dug in and the table was silent. Sonic began eating with his mouth once more. Radar and Cash stared at him.

"Does he always eat like that?" Radar asked Knuckles.

"Yes. He's our little heathen of the household." Knuckles said kicking Sonic in his shin.

"What's even worse is we had the same exact talk last night." Rouge agreed.

"And he's STILL EATING LIKE A HEATHEN!" Shadow yelled hoping Sonic would get the message.

Sonic did get the message and stopped eating like that. He wiped his mouth off, and began lazily sawing his food once more. Cash thought this was funny and began to laugh.

"Sonic's funny! Stupid… but funny!" Cash laughed.

"You think that's funny, wait until tonight and Shadow pranks him. He does it every night and it gets funnier and funnier." Espio whispered.

"Okay!" Cash whispered back.

Everyone finished lunch and did something to occupy them for the rest of the day. After dinner, Sonic went to get ready for bed. Shadow followed him up the stairs. Espio and Cash followed him. Espio and Cash hid in the bathroom because that's where all the pranks took place. They hid in the bath tub. Cash made a hole in it for their peephole. They saw Shadow doing something over by the sink, but they couldn't tell what. He left and Sonic walked in.

Sonic looked in the mirror and then got out his toothbrush. He turned the water on and it began spraying him wildly. Espio and Cash began to laugh as quietly as possible. Sonic turned the water off and was soaked. He scratched his stomach thinking. He tried again and got soaked once more. Espio and Cash couldn't holding their laughter and began to crack up.

"SHAAAADOOOOOW!" Sonic yelled.

When Shadow didn't come, Sonic marched out of the room muttering. What Shadow had done was put clear plastic wrap over the sink so when Sonic turned the water on, the water bounced off the plastic onto him.

Espio and Cash walked out of the bathroom and saw Sonic shooting Shadow with a water gun.

"You like that? That's how it felt!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow didn't care because he was cracking up. Espio walked to his bedroom and Cash stayed out and watched the show.

"You have one weird household." Cash said to no one in particular.

He went to bed laughing. And besides the screams from Sonic and the laughter of Shadow, everything was peaceful.

**Gosh, everyone loves to pick on Sonic don't they:D Hope you liked the chapter. Review please! **


	11. The Talent Show

**Sorry it took kind of long for me to update. Our internet was down (AGAIN!) and we had to get it fixed. Once again I do not own any characters except my OCs. Sorry if the characters seem OOCish in this chapter. **

Chapter 11:

The Talent Show

Cash and Tails were the first ones up. The house was full of nothing, but Sonic's snoring and an occasional shout of the word 'rutabaga' from Shadow. Cash was about to wake Shadow up when Tails stopped him.

"He'll curse at you and Knuckles'll stuff you in the toilet. That's what happened to me yesterday." Tails warned him.

"That's what happened to you. Maybe something different will happen to me." Cash said.

Cash went up to Shadow's bed and let out a soft meow and a purr. Shadow blinked and woke up. He saw Cash in front of him, got scared and pulled the covers over him.

"Ahhhhh!" Shadow yelled.

Cash began to laugh. Shadow poked his head out from under his covers and stared at the laughing cheetah.

"You woke me up?" Shadow asked. "I'm surprised it wasn't Tails."

Tails over in the corner smiled sheepishly. Shadow continued to stare at Cash who continued to laugh. Once Cash stopped Shadow got out of bed. Cash looked over at Tails.

"Maybe he doesn't like you because you wake him up all the time." Cash said.

Shadow walked over to Cash.

"About waking me up," he said. "This time I'll let it slip, but next time you do it, it won't turn out like this." Shadow said giving a small smile and walking out of his room.

Cash turned back to Tails and smiled and followed Shadow. Tails went to Shadow's bed and began jumping on it releasing his anger.

"Tails, get off my bed!" Shadow yelled from downstairs.

Tails muttered something and got off and went to his sanctuary.

Downstairs, everyone was eating breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. That's what everyone was eating but Sonic who was given a piece of bread.

"Why can I only eat bread?" Sonic asked.

"Because, that way you can't eat like a heathen." Espio said.

"You guys are never going to let me forget this are you?" Sonic said picking up his piece of bread and flopping it around.

"That's the point." Espio said yet again.

Sonic banged his head on the table, ate his bread and marched off to his sanctuary. Everyone at the table (Espio, Cash, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Radar) all began to laugh. They didn't know why, they just felt like it.

All of a sudden the song 'We Can' (Team Sonic's theme from Sonic Heroes) began playing. Sonic was playing in his (now finished) sanctuary and had somehow managed to put it on all the speakers in the house. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge began yelling and covering their ears. Cash began humming along and Radar just stared not knowing what to think of this music along with Espio.

"Ahhhh, the pain! Turn it off!" Knuckles yelled.

"I HATE THIS SONG! TURN IT OFF SONIC!" Shadow yelled.

"The horror! The pure NC-17 horror!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow ran down to Sonic's sanctuary to put an end to it. The music stopped all of a sudden and Knuckles and Rouge uncovered their ears and sighed. Shadow came back up with a look on his face like he had just killed someone.

"Okay Shadow, what did you do?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, nothing." Shadow said running off to his sanctuary.

Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other. Espio, Radar and Cash came up next to them.

"What happened?" Radar asked. "I zoned out after the music stopped."

"Shadow did something to Sonic… again." Rouge said.

"I'm gonna go see." Knuckles said beginning to walk off.

"Why do you care?" Espio asked.

Knuckles turned around. "I don't care; I just wanna see what he did."

He walked off and Cash followed him. Espio went to his room to hide from the light, Radar began listening to his I-pod and Rouge went to talk to Shadow.

Knuckles arrived in Sonic's sanctuary and was blinded by all the blue it contained. Knuckles looked behind him and saw Cash standing behind him.

"What're you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I wanted to see what happened to Sonic." Cash explained.

Knuckles looked around for Sonic. He gave up and sat down on Sonic's blue couch in front of his blue TV next to this strange blue lamp. It looked like it had two blinking eyes and a mouth.

"Knuckles." A voice said.

Knuckles' head snapped up and he looked around frantically. He looked at Cash who was staring at the blank TV.

"Did you say something?" Knuckles asked.

Cash stared at him and shook his head.

"Knuckles! Next to you." The voice said again.

Knuckles looked next to him and saw the lamp was now waving. Knuckles, now freaked, jumped up and ran to a corner along with Cash.

"Sonic has a mutant lamp in his sanctuary!" Cash yelled and ran out of the sanctuary.

The lamp then began hopping towards Knuckles. Knuckles backed against the world.

"What in the world is this? Attack of the Lamps?" Knuckles asked himself.

"Knuckles, it's me, Sonic." The lamp said.

Knuckles stared at the lamp. He could now make out it was Sonic. This must've been the work of Shadow. Knuckles chuckled.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

The lamp gave a little nod. "A little help?"

Knuckles unfolded Sonic. Sonic then zoomed off to get revenge on Shadow. Knuckles followed Sonic after taking his wallet which was lying on the blue coffee table.

Sonic failed on folding Shadow into a lamp and gave up on that. He then went downstairs and watched TV thinking of a way to get revenge. Shadow, Espio, and the rest were watching TV as well. It was showing MTV videos which gave Sonic an idea.

"A TALENT SHOW!" Sonic yelled suddenly falling backwards out of his chair.

Radar flew out of his chair into the ceiling because he was startled by the yell. He came crashing down back into his chair and began shaking now afraid of ceilings.

"What'd you say?" Knuckles asked after taking his gaze off the vibrating panther.

"Let's have a talent show!" Sonic yelled. "I bet I can beat Shadow at that."

"Yeah right…" Shadow muttered.

"Okay, but one problem: A talent show needs judges and we don't have any. If we're all going to be in it how can some of us be judges.

"Let's just call three people who are probably wasting their lives right now." Sonic said.

"Like we are…" Shadow muttered again.

So, after 30 minutes of calling friends they had three judges: Vector, Cream and Charmy. Tails had built a stage in 5 seconds and put a table in front of it.

"Okay, then, let's start!" Sonic yelled.

Tails was the first one. He walked on stage and stood there. He then took out a Rubik's Cube and did it with his eyes shut in 8 seconds. Cream clapped like crazy.

Shadow came out next. He took out two AK-47s. Vector covered Charmy's eyes. Shadow pushed a button and 50 cardboard models of Sonic and popcorn came up which he obliterated in 1 minute.

Sonic came out next in a straw hat and a suit. Vector began laughing and then instantly stopped when Sonic glared at him. Sonic then began tap dancing with an annoying grin on his face. Shadow's laughter was heard from backstage. Suddenly, a banana peel hit Sonic in the face and he slugged off the stage.

Knuckles came out after and performed a martial arts routine. After that he juggled the seven Chaos Emeralds while muttering chants for the Master Emerald.

Radar was next. He pulled out an electric guitar and Charmy went crazy. He then performed a very famous guitar solo on it and walked off set without a word.

Cash always followed Radar so he was next. Because of his young age he couldn't do a guitar solo or martial arts. Instead he did puppy-dog eyes (or in his case: kitty-cat eyes). Cream and Charmy 'awwwed' at this.

Rouge was the last one. She came out with Knuckles and they did a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Charmy became bored and played his PSP which Vector threw in a nearby pit of lava. Knuckles and Rouge finished and about 100 random people fell from the sky applauding. They all walked out of the house.

"Okay, we've seen all the talents from the contestants and now it's time for you to choose who wins audience!" Charmy said.

"There is no audience you dope." Vector yelled.

"Then we chose ourselves!" Charmy yelled flipping in the air.

"That was the idea from the very beginning you dumb bee." Cream sighed.

The three judges muttered who they thought should win while Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Radar, Cash, Tails and Rouge all stood on the stage. Vector, Cream and Charmy nodded and turned towards the contestants. Vector handed Charmy an index card and he yelled who won.

"And the winner is… EVERYON BUT SONIC! CONGRADULATIONS!" Charmy yelled.

Everyone yelled as they were given and 10ft. tall trophy. Sonic was given a 1in. plastic toy trophy and began to yell at the judges.

"That's not fair, what's so cool about what hey did? I danced wasn't that cool?" Sonic asked.

"It was tap dancing faker. Everyone hates tap dancing." Shadow said whacking him in the head with his trophy.

"I like tap dancing, but you didn't do a good job of it." Vector said.

Sonic's mouth was hanging open. He then lunged on Vector, Charmy and Cream and began attacking. In 5 minutes the police were there. Sonic was held back and handcuffed and was shoved in the back of a police car.

"All I did was jump on them and I'm getting arrested?" Sonic asked.

"It could've turned into something worse." The policeman said driving off.

Everyone was happy Sonic was gone. They kicked Vector, Charmy and Cream out of their house and went to admire their trophies and play video games. After that it was time for bed. Shadow was a bit sad he couldn't prank Sonic since he was in jail, but he got over it and fell asleep all the same.

**I still do not know how many chapters are gonna be after this one. If our internet keeps coming down there might just be one more… I have no idea. **


	12. Insanity at the Mall

**Here's the next chapter! I finally decided that there is going to be one more chapter after this. As always, enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

Insanity at the Mall

The next day everyone was bored and it was only 8:00a.m. Knuckles and Shadow were amazingly up and there was a section in the newspaper about it. Everyone was sitting in a chair bored out of their wits.

"How about we go to the mall?" Rouge asked.

"Why not? There's nothing to do here?" Radar agreed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… let's go to the mall…" Shadow said. "I've been scarred for life." He added.

The rest agreed and they all walked outside to remember they didn't have a car. They towed Chris' car away and Shadow's car burned to ash.

"Of course... something has to go wrong." Knuckles muttered.

"Let's just take the bus." Cash suggested.

Everyone else agreed and they went to wait for the bus. It pulled up and the bus driver opened the doors.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Only humans are allowed to ride this bus." The bus driver said.

Shadow became angry. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the bus.

"Prepare to be annihilated!" Shadow yelled. "Let us on the bus or I'll shoot the bus!"

"Okay, get on! Don't shoot my poor bus!" the bus driver said.

Shadow smiled and got on the bus. Everyone else followed and sat down. In 5 minutes they were at the mall. The bus driver seemed happy to have them get off. The gang met up in a circle to decide what to do.

"Do we have to stick in this big group or can we run freely?" Cash asked.

"Let's stay in at least groups of two or three." Tails said.

"No, we're not using the buddy system!" Knuckles said.

"Okay, then let's call it something different. How about the cool system?" Tails asked.

"The 'cool system'?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. Everyone began to laugh. Shadow had to hold on to Knuckles from not falling on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"The 'cool system'?" Sonic asked.

"I thought it was a good name…" Tails said quietly.

"Oh, yeah it's a good name just… not what we were thinking of." Rouge lied.

"Like what?" Tails asked her.

"You know what? Let's get off the subject." Radar said.

"I agree. Let's stick in groups of three or two and just not call it anything." Espio agreed.

"Okay, let's see there are eight of us. Maybe groups of two wouldn't be a bad idea." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Amy appeared out of nowhere.

"I want to go too!" she squealed.

Sonic yelled and jumped behind a fake plant. Knuckles pulled him out and told him it was just Amy.

"Okay, now we have to do groups of three." Cash said.

"Then that's what we'll do. Let's decide who's going with who." Knuckles said.

"Actually it's who's going with whom." Tails squeaked.

"That's it I'm not going with you!" Knuckles yelled.

In the end the groups were Knuckles, Espio and Shadow (group 1), Radar, Cash and Tails (group 2) and Amy, Rouge and Sonic (group 3). They all split up.

Amy and Rouge had agreed to let Sonic pick where he wanted to go first since he didn't want to be with girls. They ended up in front of a map and Sonic having a dilemma on where he wanted to go.

"For Pete's sake Sonic, just pick a store. We'll go to other stores beside girl stores." Rouge sighed.

"I have to make sure it's a store you all hate so I can go with Tails or Knuckles." Sonic said. "Aha!"

"What'd you pick?" Amy asked.

"Bath and Body Works!" Sonic yelled.

"Um, FYI we love that store." Rouge said.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to pick a store you like." Amy said.

"I like Bath and Body Works." Sonic said.

Amy and Rouge exchanged a worried glance. Sonic liking Bath and Body shop? What next Knuckles, Espio and Shadow all were shopping in Claire's?

Meanwhile, Espio, Shadow and Knuckles were in Claire's. The reason they were in there was because Espio had promised Vector he'd buy something for Vanilla because he couldn't do it himself. Knuckles and Shadow were doing all they could so they wouldn't go on a rampage and tear down the store.

Knuckles had his eyes shut and was trying to imagine himself at the beach dunking Sonic in the water, but an image of perfume kept appearing in the water. Shadow was clutching his gun and trying to imagine he was about to kill Sonic for making him eat popcorn. Espio wasn't enjoying himself either. He finally picked out a pair of earrings and they bolted out of the store once it was paid for.

"I… HATE… THAT… STORE!" Shadow yelled sitting on a bench.

All the people around them quickly scurried away afraid of the black and red hedgehog. Knuckles was trying to strangle himself and Espio was drowning himself in a nearby fountain.

Once they all agreed that they'd never go in there again. They went into Hot Topic for their own enjoyment. The person behind the desk looked oddly familiar. He was a green crocodile and looked a lot like…

"VECTOR?!" Espio yelled.

Knuckles and Shadow turned to see it was indeed Vector working at Hot Topic.

"I thought you hated this place?" Espio asked him jumping up on the counter.

"I do, but I needed a job and they had a spot open." Vector said in his weird voice.

Espio, Shadow and Knuckles just stared at him. Vector finally got freaked out by their stares and hid under the counter. Espio, Shadow and Knuckles left him to cower by himself and went to look around the shop.

Tails, Radar and Cash were in KB Toys. Cash and Tails were enjoying themselves, but Radar was constantly muttering curse words. He despised this store. The only good thing about it was that Cash had finally shut up and Tails was saying math problems anymore.

In the middle of a very threatening thought, Cash came up to Radar holding up a video game.

"Hey Radar can I get this game?" He asked.

Radar looked at it. He had no idea what it was but it was rated M. He threw it behind him and kneeled down next to Cash.

"How many times have I told you… M means mature. You can't play those games because you're too young. How many times have I told you that?" Radar whispered trying to not loose his temper.

"About 57 times to be exact." Cash said.

"Then… why don't you get the point?!" Radar yelled

Cash shrugged and walked off. Finally Tails and Cash decided on something to buy and they left the store to Radar's relief.

Next, Radar dragged them into FYE. Tails, actually happy about this choice ran off to find a book about mechanical crap. Radar ran off to the music section and Cash went to look for more M rated games so he could get on Radar's nerves again.

Back with Sonic and the girls they were still in Bath and Body Works. What was a perfectly good idea to Sonic in the first place and turned into the worse one possible. Sonic had been turned into the perfume tester. Yes, Rouge and Amy sprayed perfume on him if they wanted to test it. To them, it was a dream. To Sonic it was a torture chamber. He'd rather have Shadow beat him up than this.

Sonic was currently hiding behind the counter so he couldn't be sprayed any more. Although the aroma that came from him would draw any girl to him. He was now receiving weird glances from the clerk.

"Please don't tell the bat and pink hedgehog I'm back here." Sonic whispered.

"Hey." The clerk said.

Rouge turned to her and she pointed below her. Sonic smacked himself in the forehead. Rouge and Amy poked there heads around the corner and saw Sonic.

"I was wondering where that nice smell was coming from." Rouge smirked.

"It's your fault." Sonic muttered.

Amy sprayed perfume in his face and Sonic fell on the floor coughing, gagging and wheezing.

"It's in my mouth! It's in my mouth! I'm dying!" Sonic yelled turning green and literally flattening out so he looked 2D.

Rouge and Amy backed away from him and started whistling acting like they didn't know him. They went off to test more perfumes on random people. Sonic got up and sighed.

To Sonic's relief they finally left and met outside to decide the next store to go to.

"Victoria's Secret!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah!' Rouge agreed.

"Help me, lord!" Sonic yelled.

Rouge and Amy both smacked him in the face.

"We're going there no matter what!" Rouge yelled.

Amy grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him to his doom.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go! Ahhhhh!" Sonic cried.

Rouge kicked him in his stomach and he fell silent (probably because he was unconscious).They walked into Victoria's secret and laid him down on a pile on pink underwear.

The group had been at the mall for eight hours now and they had all met up at the food court. They were about to buy their dinner. Everyone had enjoyed themselves except Sonic who smelled like watermelon, vanilla, strawberry, peaches, lemons, and coca all mixed together. He had also had to be tortured by sitting on a pile of underwear while Amy and Rouge shopped in Victoria's Secret for five hours.

"Where should we eat?" Shadow asked covering his ears for Tails' yell of a cheap place.

"MCDONALDS!" Tails yelled.

Shadow, behind him, pulled out his gun and was trying to resist shooting him in the head. He calmed down and just patted him on the head instead. Tails turned to him and smiled.

"Uh, Tails. There isn't a McDonalds here. They tore it down like three years ago remember?" Sonic asked.

"Noooooooooooo! I'm gonna starve!" Tails yelled.

"No you're not. Just go eat somewhere else." Knuckles said.

"Okay!" he said and zoomed off to Sbarro along with Cash and Espio.

"I'm going to Tumbleweed." Radar said and ran off along with Rouge.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Knuckles asked Sonic and Shadow.

"Somewhere where faker _isn't_ going." Shadow said.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom to rinse this stuff offa me." Sonic said zooming off.

"That was easy." Shadow smiled.

"Where do you wanna go?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow looked around and walked off to Subway. Knuckles decide to go to Asian Chao. He walked to the counter and saw and Asian looking chao floating behind the cash register. In fact, everyone working at the place were Asian chaos! Knuckles didn't think much of it.

"Hi, I'd like an order of rice please." Knuckles ordered.

"Chao chao chao!" the chao said.

"Pardon?" Knuckles asked.

"Chao chao chao!" the chao repeated.

"I can't understand you what?" Knuckles asked.

"Chao… chao… chao." The chao said more slowly.

"Speak any English?" Knuckles yelled at it.

"Chao!" The chao said.

It then blew up. Knuckles blinked and then became angry.

"That's it; I'm going to Subway!" Knuckles yelled and stormed off to Subway.

Everyone got there lunch and sat down to eat. Knuckles joined them last (because of the incident with the chaos) and began eating in silence.

"What's the matter Knux?" Espio asked.

"They have chaos working at a restaurant and you can't understand a darn word they're saying!" Knuckles said.

"Oh." Espio seemed surprised by the answer.

After their dinner, the gang headed home. Sonic was relieved to return home and not have to be around the perfume anymore. He got most of it off in the bathroom at the mall, but there was still some on him. He jumped in the shower and sighed.

That night everyone went to bed in a happy mood ignoring that the sky was a pinkish color when it was midnight. O.o

**Why is the sky pink and why was Vector working at Hot Topic? You may never know… Actually you might if you continue reading once I update:) **


	13. The Apocalypse and Chuck E Cheese

**It's arrived, the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed you've made me happy! Be warned that this chapter is very weird (but so is the whole story so that's not new is it:D) Anyway, enjoy and please REVIEW! **

Chapter 13:

The Apocalypse, Chuck E. Cheese and the Final Chapter

In the morning, the group was again up and running. If you could call watching TV 'up and running' that is. So far, nobody had taken notice that the sky was blood red outside. Probably because no one had been outside.

"Hey, has anyone brought in the newspaper yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" Rouge asked.

"Since when do you read period?" Sonic said beginning to laugh at his own joke.

Knuckles threw an apple at him and Sonic decide to shut his mouth. Cash told everyone that he'd go get the newspaper and everyone thanked him.

Cash walked outside and looked in the sky. He gasped and bolted back in the house screaming at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Cash yelled.

"The apocalypse? What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked.

"Ignore him. He yells random stuff constantly." Radar sighed.

"I went outside to get the paper and the sky… it's red and scary!" Cash said hastily.

"Yeah, sure Mr. Fantasy. I'll go out and get the paper and check. There is no apocalypse." Radar sighed again.

He walked outside and looked at the sky.

"Holy crap! The abomination is right!" Radar muttered.

Radar ran back into the house screaming at the top of his lungs as well.

"IT IS THE APOCALYPSE! IT IS THE APOCALYPSE!" Radar yelled.

"Told ya so." Cash said before going back to screaming.

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Tails and Sonic all glanced at each other. The apocalypse? They all went over to the window and looked out to see the sky blood red as well. They all began screaming too. The whole household was screaming at this point.

Two hours had passed and everyone was still screaming except Shadow who had calmed down. He was currently hiding under the sofa with a pillow over his head to try and muffle the yells. Suddenly, all the noise stopped. Shadow poked his head out from under the sofa and found everyone on the ground panting and gasping for breath.

Shadow crawled out from under the sofa and smirked. He looked around again. Sonic and Cash were having spasms, but everyone else was just breathing hard.

Everyone calmed down and they went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Knuckles then asked if anyone had brought in the newspaper. Nobody said anything about him saying that two hours ago. Shadow noticed though, but he stayed silent. Then Sonic made the comment about him not being able to read and then Cash went outside and came back in screaming again.

'We all know it's the apocalypse Cash you don't have to say it twice you dumb cheetah.' Shadow thought.

Nobody acted liked they knew. Radar went outside again and came back in agreeing it was the apocalypse. This was too weird. Knuckles, Rouge and the rest went back over to the window and they all began screaming again. That just happened! Was Shadow the only one noticing this?

"Guys, you just did this a couple minutes ago." Shadow said.

Nobody heard him because they were all screaming.

"SHUT UP YOU ANIMALS!" Shadow yelled.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Shadow who had foam coming out of his mouth.

"MAD HEDGEHOG! MAD HEDGEHOG!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow wiped his mouth off and began yelling again.

"You guys just did all this a couple minutes ago! Why are you repeating what you just did?" Shadow asked.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Knuckles, you've asked for the newspaper twice, Cash you've screamed it's the apocalypse twice along with Radar. And then the rest of you all went over to the window, looked out and began yelling TWICE! Why are you repeating yourselves?" Shadow asked.

"It's the apocalypse? Aaaaaahhhhh!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone caught on and began screaming again except Shadow who smacked himself in the forehead. Then, everyone picked him up and threw him out the window and Shadow was swallowed by the apocalypse.

Shadow woke up in his bed yelling and sweating. He looked around. He was in his bed? Shouldn't he be in a dark place? He looked at the clock: **12:19p.m.**

Shadow sighed and then began laughing. IT WAS A DREAM! Shadow got out of his bed and looked out the window. The sky was clear blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Shadow walked downstairs and Knuckles was reading the newspaper. Shadow smiled. He looked out the window again. Clear sky again. He smelled breakfast that Rouge was cooking and smiled even bigger. Everything was going to be okay. There was no apocalypse.

At breakfast everyone was discussing what they should do today.

Shadow put in earplugs so he couldn't hear Tails' idea. And here it comes…

"CHUCK E. CHEESE'S!" Tails yelled.

Shadow took out his earplugs.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I love that place." Sonic agreed.

"Is it dark?" Espio asked.

"Some parts are." Sonic replied.

Espio smiled and everyone else agreed to go there. Unfortunately, since Shadow had his ears plugged he didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Shadow asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Knuckles asked.

"I uh… zoned out." Shadow replied.

"We're going to Chuck E. Cheese!" Tails replied jumping up and down in his chair.

"What's Chuck E. Cheese?" Shadow asked.

"Geesh, the things you miss when you're encapsulated on a space station for 50 years…" Sonic muttered.

Shadow ran over to Sonic and pushed his head into his scrambled eggs.

"So, what is it?" Shadow asked sitting back down in his chair.

"You'll see when we get there." Rouge said smirking.

_**Chuck E. Cheese's **_

Shadow walked in and stood there. A big mouse or rat or chinchilla or whatever the thing is, was walking around greeting kids. Babies were crawling around and wailing and kids were saying they didn't get enough tickets. And don't even get me started on all the noise. Shadow's eyes twitched and then he fell down.

"I'm dying!" Shadow yelled. "I'm supposed to spend my whole day in _here_?" Shadow asked still on the floor.

"I wouldn't lie on the floor if I were you." A clerk said.

Shadow immediately jumped up and went to find everyone else. He found them at a table eating pizza. Cash and Tails were dancing around Sonic and Radar trying to get them to buy tokens for them. Shadow sat down in a chair next to Knuckles.

"So whadya think?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm at loss for words…" Shadow muttered.

"In a good way or bad way?" Knuckles asked.

"Bad way."

"Don't worry. I hate this place too. I just manage somehow." Knuckles said. "And to tell the truth," he lowered his voice, "the pizza isn't all that great."

Shadow picked up a piece and sniffed it. It had a weird aroma to it. Shadow decided to just drink some Mello Yellow instead. He and Knuckles cowered together in a corner while everyone played games. Rouge came over to them and shook her head.

"You two hate everything don't you?" Rouge asked.

"What makes you think that? I like a lot of things you all do, just not this place." Knuckles said.

"Whatever." Rouge said walking away.

Shadow began to look around again. He hated the place even more now. The noises were getting on his nerves. He took out his gun and clutched by his side. Just in case…

The gang had been at Chuck E. Cheese's for two hours now. Shadow and Knuckles remained in the corner writing their wills. There were twenty bullet sized holes in the ceiling where Shadow had shot his gun from annoyance of the place. Then who should walk in, but Vector and Charmy. Charmy spotted the echidna and hedgehog over in the corner and zoomed over to them crashing into the wall once he arrived. Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other.

Charmy got up and dusted himself off. He then glanced back and forth between the two.

"Shadow and Knuckles are in Chuck E. Cheese's! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Charmy yelled at the tops of his lungs.

"Why does everyone keep talking about the apocalypse?" Shadow asked.

"Because it's coming today!" Charmy yelled.

"The apocalypse? As in the end of the world?" Knuckles asked.

Charmy shook his head and Knuckles began screaming. Shadow covered his ears and then slapped a hand over Knuckles mouth.

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked Charmy.

"Vector told me."

"And how does Vector know this?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly a TV crashed through the ceiling and landed on Knuckles. It turned on once it hit him. A woman was one there and she was yelling.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" the TV yelled.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at Charmy, then the TV, then back to Charmy. Then the roof of Chuck E. Cheese's ripped off to reveal and blood red sky. Shadow was fed up with this. It had to be another dream. He pinched himself, but he didn't wake up.

Shadow looked around for proof that this wasn't a dream. He spotted Amy and Sonic attached to each other in a big hug staring at the sky. Then Sonic kissed Amy and Amy kissed Sonic. Yeah, this was real. In Shadow's dreams that would never happen. Sonic would set fire to Amy and Amy would do the same to him. This was real.

By now everyone was screaming and running around frantically. Knuckles pushed the TV off him and he and Shadow stared at Charmy. Well what do ya know? The annoying little bee was right for once. All the people were running out of Chuck E. Cheese to try and get home. Now it was just the gang in the place. Everyone ran over to Shadow and Knuckles and Charmy.

"Shadow what did you do?" Rouge asked.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Shadow said.

"Fess up Shadow, only you can cause the sky to turn red. Who'd ya kill?" Sonic asked.

Shadow glared at him.

"I didn't do anything Sonic!" Shadow yelled throwing his gun at Sonic.

"It's the apocalypse!" Charmy yelled cheerfully.

"It is?" Tails asked looking at the sky.

"Just look at the TV." Charmy said.

Everyone turned their attention to the TV to see the woman on it screaming again. Everyone began screaming and this time Shadow did too. Then, a black hole opened up in the sky.

"We're gonna get swallowed by the apocalypse!" Knuckles yelled.

"No we're not…" Tails said.

"You all are gonna be swallowed by the apocalypse! I hope you had a good life." The TV yelled.

"Never mind… yes we are." Tails muttered.

Then the wind began to stir and everyone was picked up off the ground. Everyone began to be slowly headed towards the hole. They all decided they couldn't do anything so they did their favorite thing.

Sonic ate chilidogs while he was being sucked towards the apocalypse and was on his 57th one when he was swallowed. Tails worked on an invention, pushed the button and was turned into a blue-jay. He was a bird when he was swallowed. Knuckles was staring at the Master Emerald while Rouge was clinging to him. Knuckles forcefully tried to pull her off but she kept a firm hold. Shadow was shooting his guns manically at random targets; shooting a plane that was going to Jamaica in the process. Espio was sleeping (wow that's thrilling). Radar was listening to his I-pod trying to drain out Cash's obnoxious signing. Charmy and Vector were playing cards with each other and Charmy yelled he won right before being swallowed.

Now everything was wrecked. The only people left from Sonic and co. were Big, Cream (and anyone else I forgot). Cream flew off to Tahiti and Big tripped over an ant and rolled down a hill into the sea.

And excusing the fact that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Radar, Cash, Charmy and Vector were all swallowed by the apocalypse… They all lived happily ever after. Except the author who later gets beaten up by everyone for making them be swallowed.

THE END……… or is it?

**Yes, that was an entirely random end and sorry if it wasn't all that great. I typed the end very late at night. I'm taking a break from Sonic fics write now. If anyone's interested, I'm going to start a POC (pirates of the Caribbean) fic. After that, I'll probably return to writing Sonic fics. I hope you liked the story! Knuckles-101 **


End file.
